warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Two
WEEK TWO, NOMINATIONS What would you like to see more of? Jayfeather losing his translator Willowpelt going psycho Both Rule: Only TOMS can be nominated Superpower Holder: N/A (everyone is sitting in the lounge) Bumblestripe: We only lost because you cheated! Snowfur: It's not my fault I have magic powers D: Bumblestripe: CHEATER! (goes in to bedroom and sulks) Brightheart: He's getting nominated. Bumblestripe: I HEARD THAT HALF-FACE! Brightheart: (curls up in to ball and cries) Cinderpelt: That was mean! Willowpelt: ENERGY DRINK! ENERGY DRINK! ENERGY DRINK! SUGAR HYPO! WOOOOOOOOO! PARTY TIME BROS! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DRINK A MARIO MILKSHAKE! Mille: Who gave her an energy drink? Sorreltail: I forgot that the effects last for hours Firestar: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Foxleap: There's only one thing to do... Purdy: We need to make her vomit. Darkstripe: But then who'll clean it up? Everyone but Darkstripe: Bags not! Darkstripe: Crap. Jayfeather: Ok, on 3. 1... 2... uh, what comes after 2? Thrushpelt: 3! (everyone dives and Willowpelt) Willowpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I'M BEING MAULED BY A 13-HEADED SEA MONSTER! Sorreltail: (makes Willowpelt gag) Willowpelt: (vomits) Cinderpelt: Ewwwww! Darkstripe clean that up! Bumblestripe: But... we all bagsed not! Darkstripe: Well I'm not doing it! Willowpelt: BANANA CAKE! TOFFE! CHOCOLATE STATUE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Darkstripe: Fine, I'll clean it. (gets out cleaning lady supplies) Brightheart: OMSC do a Consuela impresson! Darkstripe: I don't have glasses! Snowfur: (tosses glasses) Darkstripe: Eh... no, no uh, misser Willowpelt no home. Purdy: AWESOME! Willowpelt: I AM HOME! (mauls glasses) Darkstripe: Nuuuuuuuu! My glasses! Big Brother: All housemates, to the lounge (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housematees, it's time to nominate. Remember, only toms can be nominated. Everyone to the nominations room. (in the nominations room) Big Brother: Toms will nominate first. Purdy, to the chamber (Purdy enters) Big Brother: Purdy, you have 5 points to give to 2 toms. Nominate now. Purdy: For 3 points I nominate FOXLEAP, because he wouldn't let me watch the Home Shopping channel because he wanted to watch WWE. Big Brother: That is so fake! Accepted. Purdy: I know right? Big Brother: You have 2 points left. Purdy: For 2 points I nominate DARKSTRIPE, because in the challenge he told us to let the ball go because it was gonna go out, and it landed on the line and cost us the game! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FOXLEAP 3 DARKSTRIKE 2 Bumblestripe 0 Firestar 0 Jayfeather 0 Purdy 0 Thrushpelt 0 Big Brother: Bumblestripe, to the chamber. (Bumblestripe enters) Big Brother: Bumblestripe, you have 5 points to give to 2 toms. Nominate now. Bumblestripe: For 4 points I nominate FIRESTAR, because he made the wrong choice by sitting out of the challenge. It should have been Jayfeather. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Bumblestripe: For 1 point I nominate JAYFEATHER because he was totally useless in the challenge! Big Brother: That's not nice, but accepted. Table: FIRESTAR 4 FOXLEAP 3 DARKSTRIPE 2 Jayfeather 1 Bumblestripe 0 Purdy 0 Thrushpelt 0 Big Brother: Darkstripe, to the chamber. (Darkstripe enters) Big Brother: Darkstripe, you have 5 points to give to 2 toms. Nominate now. Darkstripe: For 4 points I nominate FOXLEAP because he ripped one of my Tigerstar posters! Big Brother: Have you told him how much it upset you? Darkstripe: I ran out of the room crying... Big Brother: Then accepted. You have 1 point left. Darkstripe: For 1 point I nominate PURDY because I think he nominated me. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FOXLEAP 7 FIRESTAR 4 DARKSTRIPE 2 Jayfeather 1 Purdy 1 Bumblestripe 0 Thrushpelt 0 Big Brother: Firestar, to the chamber. Firestar: Ahem. Millie: What? Firestar: You don't expect me to actually walk to the chamber? Carry me servants! (Frostfur and Brightheart carry Firestar to the chamber) Firestar: Thankyou servants. Here's a grape for each of you. (hands grapes) Frostfur: EEEEEEEE! (Firestar enters) Big Brother: Firestar, you have 5 points to give to 2 housemates. Nominate now. Firestar: For 4 points I nominate BUMBLESTRIPE because he's threatening my position as king, and there can only be one king! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Firestar: For 1 point I nominate DARKSTRIPE because he got my name wrong. He called me King Kittypet! Big Brother: Accepted. You may leave. Firestar: SERVANTS! (Millie and Frostfur carry him) Firestar: Thankyou. Have a grape. Frostfur: EEEEEEEEEEEEE! Big Brother: Jayfeather, to the chamber. Jayfeather: Grumpity! Snowfur: (sigh) His translator fell off. Again. Willowpelt: HE DOESN'T NEED A TRANSLATOR! I CAN TRANSLATE! Jayfeather: Grumpity grump! Willowpelt: OK I WON'T THEN! MILO PIE! (Snowfur casts a spell so the translator will never fall off) (Jayfeather enters the chamber) Big Brother: Jayfeather, you have 5 points to nominate 2 housemates. Nominate now. Jayfeather: For 3 points I nominate BUMBLESTRIPE. He kept trying to convince the others to sit me out and saying I was hopeless. Big Brothjer: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Jayfeather: For 2 points I nominate THRUSHPELT because he said he wasn't going to nominate me because I was blind. I HATE HAVING MY BLINDNESS USED AS AN EXCUSE!!! Big Brother: Uh... accepted? Off you go, Mr. Grumpy. Jayfeather: I AM NOT GRUMPY! Table: FOXLEAP 7 FIRESTAR 4 BUMBLESTRIPE 3 Darkstripe 2 Thrushpelt 2 Jayfeather 1 Purdy 1 Big Brother: Foxleap, to the chamber (Foxleap enters) Big Brother: Foxleap, you have 5 points to nominate 2 housemates. Nominate now. Foxleap: For 4 points I nominate PURDY because he made me miss WWE! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Foxleap: For 1 point I nominate THRUSHPELT because he keeps saying WWE is fake! Big Brother: That's cause it is. Foxleap: IT IS NOT! Table: FOXLEAP 7 PURDY 5 FIRESTAR 4 Bumblestripe 3 Thrushpelt 3 Darkstripe 2 Jayfeather 1 Big Brother: Thrushpelt, to the chamber. (Thrushpelt enters) Big Brother: Thrushpelt, you have 5 points to nominate 2 toms. Nominate now. Thrushpelt: For 3 points I nominate FIRESTAR because I'm sick of his laziness, and it cost us the challenge. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Thrushpelt: For 2 points I nominate FOXLEAP because his obsession with WWE, and his refusal to admit it's fake is driving me mental. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FOXLEAP 9 FIRESTAR 7 PURDY 5 Bumblestripe 3 Thrushpelt 3 Darkstripe 2 Jayfeather 1 Big Brother: And now for the she-cats. Sorreltail, to the chamber. (Sorreltail enters) Big Brother: Sorreltail, you have 5 points to nominate 2 toms. Nominate now. Sorreltail: For 4 points I nominate DARKSTRIPE because I HATE HIM SO @$^&%^% MUCH!!! Big Brother: No swearing in the chamber. Sorreltail: Sorry. Big Brother: You have 1 point left. Sorrreltail: For 1 point I nominate FOXLEAP because he put a poster of a twoleg in the bedroom AND THAT MAKES SORRELTAIL CRANKY!!!!!!!!!! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FOXLEAP 10 FIRESTAR 7 DARKSTRIPE 6 Purdy 5 Bumblestripe 3 Thrushpelt 3 Jayfeather 1 Big Brother: Brightheart, to the chamber. (Brightheart enters) Big Brother: Brightheart, you have 5 points to give to 2 toms. Nominate now. Brightheart: For 4 points I nominate BUMBLESTRIPE because he always whines and calls me half-face. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Brightheart: For 1 point I nominate THRUSHPELT because he seems to be really good a challenges. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FOXLEAP 10 FIRESTAR 7 BUMBLESTRIPE 7 Darkstripe 6 Purdy 5 Thrushpelt 4 Jayfeather 1 Big Brother: Snowfur, to the chamber. (Snowfur enters) Big Brother: Snowfur, you have 5 points to nominate 2 toms. Nominate now. Snowfur: Uh, well for 3 points I nominate FIRESTAR because he's acting like everyone is his servant just cause he's leader. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Snowfur: For 2 points I nominate BUMBLESTRIPE because he whines too much. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FIRESTAR 10 FOXLEAP 10 BUMBLESTRIPE 9 Darkstripe 6 Purdy 5 Thrushpelt 4 Jayfeather 1 Big Brother: Frostfur, to the chamber. (Frostfur enters) Big Brother: Frostfur, you have 5 points to nominate 2 toms. Nominate now. Frostfur: For 3 points I nominate FOXLEAP because he and Purdy arguing over the TV was ridiculous. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Frostfur: For 2 points I nominate PURDY for the same reason, Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FOXLEAP 13 FIRESTAR 10 BUMBLESTRIPE 9 Purdy 7 Darkstripe 6 Thrushpelt 4 Jayfeather 1 Big Brother: Cinderpelt to the chamber (Cinderpelt enters) Big Brother: Cinderpelt, you have 5 points to nominate 2 toms. Nominate now. Cinderpelt: For 3 points I nominate BUMBLESTRIPE because he's mean to Brightheart and always complains. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Cinderpelt: For 2 points I nominate PURDY because he's werid, Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FOXLEAP 13 BUMBLESTRIPE 12 FIRESTAR 10 Purdy 9 Darkstripe 6 Thrushpelt 4 Jayfeather 1 Big Brother: Willowpelt to the chamber Willowpelt: IT'S TIME TO NOMINATE IT'S TIME TO DANCE LIKE A CHICKEN! WOOOOO! (sprints in to chamber) NUUUUUUUUUUUU! CONFINED SPACE! CLAUSTROPHOBIA! AAAAAAAAAAAH! POTATOS! (mauls chamber) THAT'S BETTER! Big Brother: Nuuuuuuuuu! Now there is nowhere to nominate! Brightheart: Just go to the Diary Room? Big Brother: But we have to nominate in the chamber! it's the rules! (stamps foot) Millie build a new chamber> Millie: No. Big Brother: Millie build a new chamber? Millie: Stop it! D: Big Brother: Mille build a new chamber? Millie: FINE! Big Brother: We'll be back in an hour (1 hour later) Millie: There... it's done. (panting) I think... I'm gonna need... a box of chilli prawns! (Big Brother gives her a box of prawns) Millie: (noms on prawns) Big Brother: Willowpelt, to the chamber (Willowpelt enters) Big Brother: Don't destroy this one. You have 5 points to nominate 2 toms. Nominate now. Willowpelt: FOR 4 POINTS I NOMINATE DARKSTRIPE CAUSE HE FED MY DAUGHTER DEATHBERRIES! YELLOW FLAVOURED WATERMELONS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Willowpelt: FOR 1 POINT I NOMINATE FIRESTAR BECAUSE HE MADE FROSTFUR PUT ME IN A LOCKER!!!!! WHO WANTS A SPARKLEY TRUMPET WITH CRYSTAL PIE??? WOOOOOOO! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FOXLEAP 13 BUMBLESTRIPE 12 FIRESTAR 11 Darkstripe 10 Purdy 9 Thrushpelt 4 Jayfeather 1 Big Brother: Mille to the chamber. (Millie enters) Big Brother: Mille you have 5 points to nominate 2 toms. Nominate now. Millie: For 3 points I nominate FIRESTAR because he asked me the same question 3 times when he knows I hate it, and also, he's being mean to my widdle Bumbly Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left Millie: For 2 points I nominate JAYFEATHER because he's grumpy all the time! Big Brother: Accepted. Nominations are over. All cats to the lounge. FINAL TABLE FIRESTAR 14 FOXLEAP 13 BUMBLESTRIPE 12 Darkstripe 10 Purdy 9 Thrushpelt 4 Jayfeather 3 (in the lounge) Big Brother: I will now reveal the cats nominated and the number of points they received. On 14 points, FIRESTAR. Firestar: (gasp) TREASON! Big Brother: On 13 points, FOXLEAP Foxleap: Nuuuuuu! Big Brother: And on 12 points, BUMBLESTRIPE Bumblestripe: That's soooooooooooooo unfair! What did I do to get nominated? Snowfur: That. Big Brother: Firestar, Foxleap, Bumblestripe, at the end of the week, one of you WILL become the first cat evicted. That is all. WEEK TWO, DAILY SHOW (Ft. Hailpaw) (Thrushpelt and Snowfur are curled up on the bed together) Thrushpelt: I should probably get up Snowfur: No, don't leave, I'm comfortable (licks Thrushpelt's ear) Thrushpelt: Ok, I'll stay Cinderpelt: Aww, they are so cute together! Frostfur: Snowfur has a mate! Brightheart: She doesn't seem to care. (Willowpelt comes in) Willowpelt: OOH! BOUNCY BED! Millie: Willowpelt, no! (Willowpelt runs up on the bed and starts bouncing) Willowpelt: BOUNCY BOUNCY BOUNCY BED! (Thrushpelt falls off) Snowfur: We were having a moment! Willowpelt: WELL YOU AREN'T NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bumblestripe: Stop shouting! Jayfeather: Stop whining! Bumblestripe: I am not whining! Jayfeather: You are! Sorreltail: Guys, there's a weird cat outside (everyone goes outside) Hailpaw: MWA HA! I AM THE MIGHTY WRESTLING CHAMPION HAILPAW! I CHALLENGE YE, FOXLEAP, TO A WRESTLING MATCH! Foxleap: After 3 years of watching WWE, I'm bound to win. Hailpaw: (to Brightheart) He does know that's fake right? Foxleap: IT IS NOT! (bell rings) (Foxleap is powerslammed) Foxleap: Nuuuuuu! (Hailpaw climbs on to Foxleap's back and starts clawing him) Foxleap: (tries to counter with a pathetic forepaw swipe) Darkstripe: Ooooooh! He's getting OWNED! (Hailpaw picks Foxleap up by the tail and slams him against all four ring posts) Foxleap: OW! OW! OW! OW! NUUUUUUUUU! PUT ME DOWN! (Hailpaw powerbombs him) Foxleap: NOT THAT HARD! (Hailpaw bites Foxleap's tail) Foxleap: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP ME WILLOWPELT! Firestar: You asked the wrong cat... (Willowpelt charges in to the ring) Willowpelt: WELCOME TO THE HOUSE OF FUN! DADADADADA! I LIKE CHICKENS, HENS, AND PLUMS! DADADADA! FOXLEAP IS A RED-BROWN TOM! DADADADA! HAILPAW IS KICKING HIS BUTT! DADADADADADA! Foxleap: HELP ME ALREADY! Willowpelt: (starts mauling Foxleap) Foxleap: NUUUUUUUU! WRONG CAT, IDIOT! Willowpelt: SLAP ME WITH A FISH! GORDON RAMSAY POTATO POPPY NOOB CHICKEN RUN CHICKEN PIE! MWAHAHAJHAHAHAHAHAIsoIUADSUDGASDN TENNIS BALL! (Hailpaw pins Foxleap) Willowpelt: BANANA TOFFE CAKE LEMON POWDER CHICKEN SCHNITZEL 50,000000000000 LEMON SMARTIES WITH A CHEESECAKE BRULEE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Foxleap: Willowpelt! You cost me the match! Willowpelt: MATCHES WITH A SIDE ORDER OF PAIN! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAA! Firestar: There's no point trying to talk to her remember? Hailpaw: I have beaten you Foxleap! I am the true wrestling champion! Brightheart: YAAAAAAAAY! Bumblestripe: STOP SHOUTING! Willowpelt: (spears Hailpaw) I AM THE WINNER! WILLOWPELT! MACAROONS!!!!! Hailpaw: Ok you win. (teleports away) Firestar: (gasp) Teleportation! (there is a loud noise and the SWAT team comes in) SWAT team guy: SWAT team, don't move! Which one of you is Wilowpelt? Willowpelt: CHOCOLATE MOUSSE CAKE, CHOCOLATE MOUSSE DATES! LALALALALALA! (dances) Firestar: That's her. Thrushpelt: Please take her to an insane asylum, please! Cinderpelt: Save us! D: SWAT team guy: Willowpelt, you're under arrest for the murder of a poor defenceless locker. Willowpelt: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, FOR I AM THE INSANE WILLOWPELT! (runs away) (the SWAT team corner her) SWAT team guy: We have you cornered Willowpelt, don't move. Willowpelt: WELL IN THAT CASE... (gets out samurai sword) BEHOLD THE SAMURAI SWORD! (SWAT team shoot the samurai sword) Willowpelt: Oh crap... WELL THIS WILL WORK TOO! XD (gets out grenade, throws it and runs) (SWAT team are blown up) Frostfur: Willowpelt, what did you do!? Willowpelt: I BLEW UP THE SWAT TEAM! HAVE A BANANA, THEY'RE ONLY $1.99! Sorreltail: (shrugs) Who else but Willowpelt? Frostfur: Well, now that the most exciting thing has happened, I'm gonna go eat some grapes. Millie: And I will eat some chilli prawns! Jayfeather: And I will- grumpity grumpity grumpity grump! Snowfur: OMSC THIS THING IS WORTHLESS! (re-applies translator) Jayfeather: As I was saying, I'm gonna go (translator falls off) Grumpity grumpity grumpity! Snowfur: STOP IT! (puts on translator) Jayfeather: Let's try this again, I'm gonna (translator falls off) Grumpty grumpus le grump! Snowfur: FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE! (snaps translator in half) Translator: Oh no way, you didn't just snap me in half! (slaps Snowfur) Snowfur: Oh you did NOT just slap me! GAME ON! (mauls translator) Jayfeather: Grumpity grumpity! Darkstripe: That's beginning to get really annoying. Make him a new one. Purdy: MAGIC CANNOT FIX IT, BUT SCIENCE CAN! (puts on lab coat and goes in to a science lab) (in the Science lab, which is the Diary Room, but Purdy changed it) Purdy: Let's see, if we add the square root of 685,593.4 to the sum of 368,128 + 78,794. we get a slice of lemon. And then if we add Potassium, calcium, cobait, silver and a hint of gold, we are done with stage 1 of this translator. Sorreltail: How long to go? Purdy: Working on it! Sorreltail: Well hurry, because Darkstripe's getting cranky. Jayfeather: Grumpity grumpus! Darkstripe: SHUT UP! (shoves cork in Jayfeather's mouth) Jayfeather: (spits out cork) GRUMPITY GRUMP GRUMP A LA GRUMPUS! Darkstripe: SHUT UP! SERIOUSLY! Purdy: Now we need to plug it in the computer, get the coding right... just type in a few extra Q's X's and Z's and we''re done! Translator made! Darkstripe: PUT IT ON RIGHT NOW! (Purdy puts on the translator) Jayfeather: I can talk! Wooooooo! Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAY! WEEK TWO, CHALLENGE Willowpelt: BANANA MEGA SPRINKLE FLAVOURED POSSUM KIDNEY PIE! HAVE A CHICKEN, HAVE SOME PASTA, HAVE SOME CHICKEN PASTA! Brightheart: Willowpelt go to sleep! (throws pillow) Willowpelt: (mauls pillow) HAHAHAHAHA! SRINKLES ARE FUN! TINSEL IS FUN! AND SO IS EATING TINSEL FLAVOURED SPRINKLES! Cidnderpelt: Shut up! D: Purdy: I'm inventing a sane gene, should be done soon Thrushpelt: HURRY UP AND FINISH IT!!!!!!!!! SHE'S DRIVING US CRAZY! Snowfur: Magic can't fix this one guys, sorry. Purdy: I don't know how long it'll take... it's gonna cost you. Thrushpelt: ANYTHING! ANYTHING! Purdy: Total invincibilty from nominations from all of you. If even one of you nominates me, I won't make the gene. Everyone: DEAL! Purdy: Good. (in the morning) Big Brother: EVERYONE GET UP! CHALLENGE TIME! Cinderpelt: Can't we sleep? Willowpelt kept us up! Big Brother: No. Bumblestripe: That is sooooooo unfair! Brightheart: So we're clear she-cats, we're flunking the challenge to vote off Willowpelt. Millie: NO! D: Cinderpelt: YES! D: Snowfur: If you do, we'll nominate you. Frostfur: NUUUUUUU! My daughters! Big Brother: HURRY UP AND GO OUTSIDE! Foxleap: Please be soccer, please be soccer (they walk out where a soccer pitch is waiting) Foxleap: WOOOOO! Snowfur: Soccer! Cinderpelt: Nuuu! Snowfur: What? Cinderpelt: I have to sit out. Stupid leg! Big Brother: You have 1 minute to decide who's sitting out. Firestar and Millie, neither of you can sit out. Also, you have a board which you must write every position on. Go! (she-cats) Sorreltail: Cinderpelt, can you play soccer? Cinderpelt: No D: Sorreltail: Well you can sit out. Cinderpelt: Ok. Sorreltail: Ok, now we need to work on positions. Willowpelt, since you're fast, you can go striker. Who wants to go goalie? Frostfur: I will! Sorreltail: Good. (toms) Everyone but Jayfeather: Jayfeather's sitting out! Jayfeather: D: Firestar: As king, I have the right to be lazy, so I am going goalie. Bumblestripe: No, I am! Firestar: Me! Bumblestripe: Me! Or shall we have another duel? Firestar: Ok, you're going goalie. Darkstripe: I wanna be in the midfield please. Purdy: And I wanna defend. Foxleap: I wanna be striker! Firestar: Ok, let's do the positions. Big Brother: Place your position boards on the table. (Snowfur and Firestar put the boards on the table) Positions are as follows: SHECATS GK: Frostfur Defender #1: Sorreltail Defender #2: Millie Defender #3: Snowfur Midfielder #1 Brightheart Stiker #1: Willowpelt TOMS GK: Bumblestripe Defender #1: Firestar Defender #2: Thrushpelt Midfielder #1: Purdy Midfielder #2: Darkstripe Striker #1: Foxleap Big Brother: Toms start with posession in the first half. Ready? Go! (Purdy passes the ball to Darkstripe) (Darkstipe receives) (Brightheart steals the ball off Darkstripe) Darkstripe: Le nuuuuuuuuu! (bolts after ball) (Sorreltail stands in front of him) Sorreltail: Wanna dance pretty kitty? Darkstripe: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (runs backwards) (Millie passes it to Snowfur) (Snowfur passes it to Willowpelt) Willowpelt: MUHAHahahahahahahahahaha! CHICKEN LEG HAT! (boots ball) Brightheart: I've got this! (Bumblestripe pushes the ball away) Ref: Corner! Bumblestripe: Sooooooo not fair! Millie: I'll take it! (Millie boots the ball towards the goal) Snowfur: Heads! Willowpelt: IT'S A BALL STUPID! POTATO SKINS WITH MASHED CAULIFLOWER! (Snowfur heads the ball in to the goal) Bumblestripe: I WASN'T READY! THAT WAS SO UNFAIR! Ref: 1-0! Foxleap: Ok guys, we need to charge up the field to get a goal before half-time (Purdy passes the ball to Darkstripe) Darkstripe: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE! (falls over) Sorreltail: (dies laughing) (Foxleap boots the ball in to the attacking half) Thrushpelt: To me! (Foxleap passes to Thrushpelt) (Thrushpelt shoots) (Frostfur saves) (Frostfur attempts to pass to Millie) (Foxleap intercepts and scores) (Half-time whistle blows) Ref: Half time, it's 1-1! Firestar: Can Jayfeather sub on and I go off? Big Brother: No Firestar: :O NEVER SAY NO TO YOUR KING! Big Brother: I'm a twoleg, technically you aren't my king. Firestar: Then... um, NEVER SAY NO TO A KING! Big Brother: Better, but you still aren't going off. Firestar: Nuuuuuuu! Ref: She-cats have possesion in the 2nd half. Bumblestripe: NO FAIR! D: Red: It's the rules (Brightheart kicks off and passes to Willowpelt) Willowpelt: I AM A CAT LION! HERE ME ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Firestar: (steals the ball) Willowpelt: HEY! (mauls Firestar) Ref: RED CARD! You're OFF! Willowpelt: I'M NOT GOING OFF!!!!!!!!! (mauls ref) Ref: Ok, you can stay on Bumblestripe: (pouts) (Purdy has the ball. He kicks it to Thrushpelt) (Snowfur steals the ball and kicks it to Willowpelt) Snowfur: GO WILLOWPELT! (Willowpelt sprints at the speed of light and goals) Bumblestripe: THAT SHOULDN'T COUNT! SHE WAS SENT OFF! D::::::::::: Ref: 2-1! (Purdy kicks to Foxleap) (Foxleap boots it) (Darkstripe goes for goal) (Frostfur catches it) Millie: Good save my friend, good save! Frostfur: OMSC I SAVED IT YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! (boots ball away) Willowpelt: EPIC BICYCLE KICK FTW! (bicycle kicks the ball out of bounds) Bumblestripe: HA! SUCKED IN! Willowpelt: PURPLE BANANA TOFFEE CAKE! (Bumblestripe boots the ball away) (Darkstripe receives) (Sorreltail makes an epic steal) Darkstripe: NUUUUUU! stop her Firestar! Firestar: Ewwwwwwww! Ball germs! (hops out of the way) Darkstripe: Firestar! D: (Sorreltail passes to Willowpelt) Willlowpelt: BANANA ICE-CREAM CAKE ACTIVATE! (Fire burns) Bumblestripe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FIRE! (runs out of the goal) (Willowpelt passes to Brightheart) (Brightheart goals) (full-time whistle blows) Bumblestripe: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Sorreltail: WOO! I AM THE GREATEST! Willowpelt: HEY! I SET UP TO GOALS! HAVE A PET CLOWN WITH A POSSUM PIE! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Big Brother: Toms lose again! Next week, another tom will be going home! WEEK TWO, EVICTION (Ft. Avalanchestrike, Briarlight & Ferncloud & Her Kit Army) Voice-over: Hello and welcome to the LIVE EVICTION! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (Daisy walks on to stage) Daisy: Hello every car and welcome to the first eviction for Season 2! Who will be the first cat to go? Will it be FIRESTAR? Sandstorm & Spottedleaf: (gasp) NUUUUUUUU! Sandstorm: HEY! Cuddly toys do not talk! Daisy: Will it be FOXLEAP? Ferncloud & Her Kit Army: NUUUUUUUUU! Daisy: Or will it be BUMBLESTRIPE? Briarlight: NUUUUUUU! D: Daisy: OMSC a paralysed cat! (hugs) Briarlight: I hate this... (drags herself away) Daisy: WOOOOOO! GO BRIARLIGHT! Briarlight: (throws a chicken at Daisy) Chicken: Bwaaaaaaak! Daisy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! D: LET'S LOOK AT THE VOTING LINES! (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read) ??? 28% ??? 30% ??? 42% Daisy: Wow, neck a neck between 2 cats! Here are the numbers you need! Voice-over: To save FIRESTAR, dial 1902 55 71 05! Or SMS FIRESTAR to 161 661! To save FOXLEAP, dial 1902 55 71 06! Or SMS FOXLEAP to 161 661! To save BUMBLESTRIPE, dial 1902 55 71 02! Or SMS BUMBLESTRIPE to 161 661! Daisy: We'll be back after the break! Music: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Sexy Lady! Ad Guy: The hottest tour in the country, get ready for the BRACKENFUR GANGNAM TOUR! Tickets sold out in Belfast in 10 minutes, so get in NOW so you don't miss out! Go to www.brackenfurgangnamtickets.com or dial 1800 900 900 to get your ticket TODAY! Brackenfur: Have you been to a Gangnam Tour yet? Daisy: We're back and now... (Avalanchestrike walks on to stage) Daisy: A blind cat! Yaaaaaaaay! (hugs) Avalanchestrike: I'm only blind in one eye Daisy: Oh, like Half-face? Avalanchestrike: Yes, like Half-face Daisy: HAHA, HALF-FACE! Avalanchestrike: (mauls Daisy) Daisy: NUUUUUUU! BLIND CATS CANNOT MAUL! D: Avalanchestrike: I TOLD YOU, I AM BLIND IN ONE EYE! Daisy: That's not even possible, you are either blind or you aren't! Avalanchestrike: I'm half-blind! Daisy: That isn't even possible! Avalanchestrike: (sigh) Forget it. (goes and sits with Briarlight) Daisy: Nuuuuu, come back blindy! Avalanchestrike: That's not my name! Daisy: What is it then? Avalanchestrike: Avalanchestrike Daisy: Ava-whaaaaaaaat? Ok, that's too long. Avalachestrike: Call me Strikeh then Daisy: Strikeh, let's have some oreos! Avalanchestrike: AAAAAAAAAAAH! OREOS! (runs out of building) Daisy: NUUUUUUUU! LOVE THE OREOS! LOVE THEEEEEEEM! Avalanchestrike: NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (shoots oreos with a laser) Daisy: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! MY PRECIOUS OREOS! D: Avalanchestrike: Oreos are evil! They attacked me in my den! D: GOODBYE TO YOU ALL! (sprouts wings and flies away) Briarlight: WAIT! I NEED THOSE WINGS! Daisy: Great, now I've been distracted! D: Ok, now we're gonna save the first cat! (crosses to house) Daisy: Hiya housemates! Housemates: Hi! Daisy: I'm here to tell you which cat is safe. After receiving the most amount of votes to save, the cat that is DEFINITELY staying another week is... BUMBLESTRIPE! Bumblestripe: YEAAAAAAAAAAAH! WOOOO! Daisy: We'll be back after the break to reveal who has been evicted! Did you enjoy BBTC Season 1? Do you want to watch it AGAIN AND AGAIN? If so, buy the BBTC Season 1 DVD For $29.99! Available at all good DVD shops. Daisy: We're back, and now it's time to reveal which cat has been evicted! (crosses to the house) Daisy: Hello housemates, again! Housemates: Hi again! Daisy: I'm here to reveal the evicted cat... Foxleap: Can we hurry please? WWE is on in 5 minutes! Daisy: Ok, after receiving the LEAST amount of votes to save... It's time to go... FOXLEAP! Foxleap: Crap, gotta run or I'll miss WWE! Bye guysssss! (sprints out of house) Daisy: Please welcome evictee number one, FOXLEAP! Foxleap: Can't talk sorry, WWE's on soon and if I dont leave now I'm gonna miss it, so byeeeeeeeee! (hops in to limo) Daisy: But... Great, now I have to call him! (gets out phone and dials Foxleap) Foxleap: Hello? Daisy: Foxleap it's Daisy. You have to give out a superpower. Foxleap: Oh... well, um, I'm gonna give it to... Um, Brightheart? Daisy: Ok! (hangs up) Well, I guess you wanna see the voting lines huh? (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read:) FOXLEAP 28% FIRESTAR 30% BUMBLESTRIPE 42% Daisy: Well folks, I'm your host Daisy, and Foxleap has just been evicted. Bye! What will Brightheart do with her superpower? Who will be nominated when the toms face eviction AGAIN? Discover the housemate's hidden talents and MUCH MORE in Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Three! Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Big Brother Category:WFW 1 Category:Comedy